A Ray of Hope
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: Set after Episode III, Padme remains alive. Yoda has Padme, the twins and their protecter, ObiWan moved to Tatooine. Tells the story of the twins growing up and the happening between Padme and ObiWan. Shipping: PO.


**Title:** A Ray of Hope  
** Rating:** M  
** Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters or places. George Lucas is amazing and he owns all of them!

**Author's Note:** This is my first Star Wars fanfic so I am kinda psyched about it. If I mess up any names or anything I am sorry. I am Star Wars fan, but I do not know EVERYTHING there is to know lol. So I will research, just bare with me. Hope you enjoy and please R & R…

Padme awakes from her sleep to see Obi-Wan asleep next to the bed she was laying on. She wrinkled her brow and wondered why he was there. She remembered some of what had happened. She tried to sit up but felt too much pain so she lay down again. Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened. She remembered Obi-Wan telling her that Anakin had turned to the dark side and she remembered seeing Ani and how he looked evil. It hadn't been the same Ani that she once loved. Tears welled in her eyes as the painful memories flooded back to her. The babies! She suddenly thought of the babies. She tried to sit again, but failed. This caused Obi-Wan to awaken. 

"Padme, you're awake." Obi-Wan said, looking pleased to see her, although she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's going on? Are my babies okay?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, yes the twins are sleeping now." Obi-Wan said smiling. "Luke and Leah are perfectly healthy.

Padme relaxed a little, "Can you tell me what is going on Obi-Wan?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Maybe you should rest." He replied, possibly trying to avoid the subject.

"Obi-Wan, I have been sleeping for, well I don't know how long. Please." Padme said persistently.

"Okay." Obi-Wan said knowing that the stubborn girl would win, "I went to find Anakin. I went to try and save him, but I was, I was too late." He said looking extremely upset but clearly trying not to show it, "I thought I might be able to bring him back Padme, to our side. You saw him, he was already gone. Too far gone." Obi-Wan said closing his eyes for a moment. "We were fighting then. I knew that I had to kill him. I very nearly did, but I couldn't."

"So he's still alive? Is he okay?" Padme asked, concerned and hoping that maybe he did end up coming back to their side.

"Well yes he is alive." Obi-Wan said, "But I wouldn't say he was okay. Anakin is a name he doesn't go by now, Padme. He is a Sith now. Darth Vader." Obi –Wan said. "He has become strong in the dark side and rebuilt. There is none of the Anakin we knew left in him I fear. And it is safe to say he will not be coming back." He added looking now as if he might cry too.

Padme just let the tears roll down her eyes. She knew she must be strong as big things were to come. "Well, I knew when I saw his eyes that Anakin had gone. We must be strong anyway Obi-Wan. If Vader is a new Sith Lord then we must reunite and gain back power or we will never be able to defeat the dark side." Padme said sitting up through gritted teeth and showing that she could be strong like she once used to be. Padme had always been a fighter and she wasn't about to give up now; especially when she had two babies to care for.

Obi-Wan was slightly distressed by the way she was trying to be strong, but he knew there was no telling Padme. "Well Master Yoda has set up a place for you and the children to live in secret on Tatooine. That will be your home until the children are old enough that you can come back and make a difference again. Master Yoda does not want those children anywhere near danger and he wants them completely out of harms way. So he is sending me with you to care for them. He is also sending that droid, C-3PO." Obi-Wan added rolling his eyes slightly. "We will be safe there."

"Well if Master Yoda thinks that is best. I want what is safest for Luke and Leah." She said. "I will be glad that you are going too Obi-Wan, you have always been a great friend and I would trust you with mine, and my children's lives."

TBC…


End file.
